dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Core Person
}} The are a race of beings from Kaishin. The Shinjin are the true race all Kai and Supreme Kai come from before being given their respective role. They usually have a humanoid appearance with white hair, pointed ears and distinctive attires. Their planet holds roughly a population of 80 Shinjin at one time. In Dragon Ball Fusions, they are considered part of the Offworlder race. Overview The Shinjin are born from magical fruits that grow off of the Kaiju. They are genderless, despite them appearing as male and female. The average Shinjin possesses special abilities that far surpass that of any sort of un-trained normal being. Shinjin live leisurely lives, studying various things at a school-like castle. The Shinjin lifespan is roughly 75,000 years, however those born from golden magical fruits can live for several millions of years. Whenever one of the Kai on the Kai planets passes away, the Shinjin draw lots among themselves to choose who will take the Kai's place and become a new Kai. The Supreme Kais, however, are chosen only from among Shinjin born from a special golden fruit that is particularly rare. However it is possible for a Kai to attain the position of Supreme Kai as shown by Chronoa who became Supreme Kai of Time after she raised Tokitoki into a adult. Additionally, Gowasu was originally training Zamasu to become a Supreme Kai and briefly made him a temporary Supreme Kai so he could use a Time Ring they could travel 1000 years into the future to observe how the Babarian had progressed as a species. Most Supreme Kai have the same general appearance: tall and thin humanoid with white mohawks and sharply pointed ears, generally only differing in skin color and other minor details, though there are exceptions, particularly in the case of Universe Seven. Occasionally, there are Shinjin who are born evil. Those delinquent Shinjin are cast into the Demon Realm ruled by the Makaioshin, where they live with the Makaio and are secluded from civilizations.Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, 2009 Known Shinjin Universe 1 *Anat Universe 2 *Pell Universe 3 *Ea Universe 4 *Kuru Universe 5 *Ogma Universe 6 *Fuwa *Fuwa's Attendant Universe 7 *Grand Supreme Kai *Young Elder Kai/Old Kai/Future Old Kai *Shin/Future Shin *Kibito Kai *North Supreme Kai *South Supreme Kai *West Supreme Kai *Chronoa (Supreme Kai of Time) *Grand Kai *North Kai *East Kai *West Kai *South Kai *Kibito/Future Kibito *Goku (body swapped with Zamasu; event erased) *Demigra (Demon Realm God, Shinjin with evil heart) *Zen *Fen *Wairu Universe 8 *Ill Universe 9 *Roh Universe 10 *Gowasu/Future Gowasu *Zamasu/Goku Black/Future Zamasu (Former Apprentice Supreme Kai) *Fused Zamasu (Unofficial Supreme Kai)/Infinite Zamasu Universe 11 *Khai Universe 12 *Ugg Other Dimension *Litee (attendant Supreme Kai) Trivia *During his appearance at the World Martial Arts Tournament in the Majin Buu story arc, the Supreme Kai uses the name "Shin" at the tournament, which Akira Toriyama later established as the name of the original Kai race. *In the Dark Demon Realm Mission manga, Demigra states that he will take the position of Supreme Kai of Time, implying that he himself is a Shinjin. *In the original manga, Shin and Kibito are the first and only members of their race to have their real names revealed. *The Shinjin in the series are shown to have either male or female appearances and personalities for example Old Kai behaves like a lecherous old man (similar to Master Roshi) and Chronoa who has girlish appearance is attracted to wild, tough, and handsome older men that are also open-minded and even called Bardock dreamy. Gallery References Site Navigation it:Shin pt-br:Shin-jin ca:Shin-jin es:Shin-jin Category:Races